Fearlessly Percy Jackson and the Olympians
by Enna Moon
Summary: A collection of songfics taking place in the Percy Jackson world. Most, if not all, of the songs will be written by Taylor Swift. Various pairings.
1. You Belong With Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "You Belong With Me", nor do I own the world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If I did, I would (hopefully) be writing the next book in his upcoming series, not this.

A/N: The words to the song are italicized, the story is not. Also, a few words in the song have been changed for the purposes of this songfic.

**You Belong With Me**

_You're in the room with your girlfriend_

_She's upset, she's going off about something that you said_

_'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

I guess you could say that bugging his cabin and rigging the bug so that it only turns on when _she_'s there is going a little too far. (Ok, fine, it's pathetic.) But really? A daughter of Aphrodite? What in Hades are they going to talk about? And you know, what he just said would be funny, if, of course, the listener had a brain. But what do you expect from a daughter of Aphrodite?

_I'm in Eleven it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

Sitting in my cabin, after the bug feed goes off (stomping off? How mature.) I sit and listen to some classical on the Daedalus laptop. Somehow, I can't see her doing that. And who's ridden across the country with you? Who's sailed through practically the whole Sea of Monsters with you? Who nearly sacrificed herself to save you from the manticore? Who's run through the Labyrinth with you and watched Pan die? 'Cause it wasn't her.

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm out on the field**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see **_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me.**_

_Walk in the woods with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a big log thinking to myself, "Hey, isn't this easy?"_

Later that day, we take a walk in the woods. As we walk around we hear a monster's rustle. We turn and draw our weapons in sync, knowing we've got each other's backs. Then we realize that it wasn't a monster after all. We sit on a handy log, and laugh a little at ourselves. I'm smiling inside, and probably outside too, and I wonder why you don't feel it, too.

_And you've got a smile that could light up a whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine I know you better than that_

_Hey what you doing with a girl like that_

Then I realize that you're smiling, really, truly smiling. Suddenly I realize that it's been a while since I've seen that. How can you not realize that she can never make you happy?

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**_

_**She's cheer captain and out on the field**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see **_

_**You belong with me**_

_Standing by waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me._

I've been here, watching your back, since your first day at camp. And you've been watching mine, too. So how can you be so blind?

_Oh, I remember you walking to my place in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I Think I know where you belong, I think I know it's with me_

That night, you come to my cabin, where I'm waiting for you. I knew you would be here. And I know it's certainly not a kind wish, but I hope your nightmares never stop. You telling me about them, it's one of my favorite parts of every day.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me._

_Standing by you waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

'Cause I'll always be here for you, I'll never leave you, not ever. And someday, you'll realize that you belong with me. Someday…


	2. Winged Horse

_**A/N: This is my edited version of Taylor Swift's song, White Horse. A winged horse seemed much more appropriate in this case. Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Percy Jackson, or the song White Horse. If you thought I did, just…wow.**_

_**Winged Horse**_

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known  
_So you're trying to apologize, trying to convince me to join you? Like that's gonna make a difference. Do you honestly think that after all you've done I'm going to listen? And yet, as I see your face, marred only by the scar that somehow makes you even more attractive, I don't say no right away. I know what the right choice is but, even though I'm a Hunter and it shouldn't matter, all the parts of my brain don't seem quite as connected as they need to me, and perhaps my heart is also getting in the way. And I flash back to when it was just you, me, and later Annabeth, and everything was perfect. I thought it could stay that way forever.__

_**I'm a princess, but this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, more like a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your winged horse, to come around  
**_You know, when I was younger, I might've dreamed of being swept off my feet by a handsome prince, being led to his castle, where I could live happily ever after. But Greek myths seldom, almost never, have happy endings. It's much more likely for the heroine to die. Obviously, that's not gonna happen. But a broken heart is no picnic. My life is no picnic. And you better realize that a lot of that is because of you.

_Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know  
_When I met you, I was about 12. And let me tell you, definitely not ready for a boy like you. 'Course, I'm 16 now (and forever) but I'm only just finding out how much work love is. Probably doesn't help matters much when a war that could destroy the whole world is raging, and the guy you like is practically second in command of the army trying to destroy western civilization. Or that I'm Artemis's lieutenant and have renounced boys forever. Hmm, just maybe…__

_**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, more like a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your winged horse, to come around  
**_I thought you would have realized by now that THIS ISN'T GOING TO WORK. We're not meant to be together. It's just not going to happen. The Fates decided that long ago, and I realize that, even if I haven't completely accepted it. I've done my absolute best, worked my absolute hardest, to give up on you.  
_  
And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

But now here you are, idiot enough to try and convince me to join you. However, despite the fact that you obviously have mental issues, your plan is working. 'Cause you might be an idiot, but the thing is, so am I. That's what love does to people. At least I know you like me back. Which would be just great if I was a normal teenager. Yeah, that's funny. Thalia, your average junior. Unfortunately for you, I'm not quite so far gone as to say yes. So, see you 'round. We can just hope I'm not the one to do you in.__

_**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in the Iris Message disappearing now  
And it's too late for you and your winged horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now**_

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now


	3. Tied Together With A Smile

**"Tied Together With A Smile"**

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
You walk around here thinking you're not loved  
But that's not true, cause I know you...  
_And I flashback to when it was just us, us and Annabeth. And I remember again, how you were, how you were after we went back to your mom's house. To your house. Because I know that's how you still thought of it. And I know that you felt no one loved you. But that's not true. 'Cause I did. Lemme tell you, I did. And I know your mom did, even though she was no longer capable of taking care of you. Even though she was not the perfect mother you wanted. And your dad. He loved you, and he still does. He loves you as only a father could, and I wish you could see that. See how he wished he could take care of you, could be there for you. Could be the perfect father, the one you always wanted. But life never goes perfectly, exactly the way we want. It's not Hermes's fault that he couldn't take care of you. Only that he had a child. And do you really, honestly blame him for that? Blame him for wanting a son, a boy to be proud of, to call his own? Although I suppose you don't see it that way, don't ever notice how many people love you._  
__****_

Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_  
_Because you might not see it, but I do. I know you are not okay. You are not all you could be. Obviously, from my perspective, you're on the wrong side. But ignoring all that, you are not going to make it. You've lost yourself somewhere along your way, and you don't know what you're supposed to do, what you could be, what you _should___be. You don't need to become the poster child bad-guy of the year. You just need to be you, and that's the only way I want it, the only way I love you. I don't care how cheesy that is, I love you when you're _you_.

_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in her pocket  
But she leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
Oh, cause it's not her price to pay  
Not her price to pay...  
_Yeah, it's true, I see all those girls you hang out with, the ones you try and make yourself happy with. A new empousa every week. The worst is when you go after the mortals. At least you haven't gotten cruel enough to tell them the truth. You haven't been cruel enough to break_ their_ poor minds. You think they'll make you happy, that you'll finally find someone to make you happy. And yeah, I saw you fall for her, and I saw her not love you back. And I saw you tell yourself you're over her. And, to begin with, yes I'm jealous. How could I not be? But beyond that, I know that you've been lying to yourself. You never really loved her, you just wanted something back. You can't accept the love your old friends tried to give you, the love your family attempts to shower on you.

_**Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone**___

You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone... oh  
Goodbye, baby  
Goodbye, baby  
With a smile, baby, baby  
You're not going to last that much longer. You're just not. You're going to break, and there's nothing I can do about it. This is my last hope, and I'm not betting any money on it. But I've never flat out told you before, so maybe this will make some small difference, however tiny. I LOVE YOU. I've loved you for years and years. Always. And I always will. But pretty soon, there's not going to be any _you_ left to love.


End file.
